


Walk Home (With The Gatorade Boy)

by VivaldiChase



Series: Happy One Year With Renjun! [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, awkward jisung and somewhat brave renjun, jeno and jaemin breathe for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: "Um.. Was I not supposed to hear that?"Renjun meets a boy with bright blue hair because of Donghyuck's weird ways.





	Walk Home (With The Gatorade Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt expect it to be longer than 500 words omg.  
> this is inspired from walk u home from the dream kiddies new album! and somehow inspired by the post it that said jisung kept mumbling and talking to hinself while writing down on the album to sign hes so adorable i cant breathe
> 
> im amazed at myself i managed to finish this in an hour??? omg il edit this after my exams tomorrow!! i hope u guys like it!

The sound of the ticking of the clock fills the whole room. Classes ended almost an hour ago and at this point every classroom would be empty already, the students wanting to get out of the suffocating rooms that held all the responsibilities they were supposed to do. The classrooms were empty and locked like they should be at this hour but a certain room was still open and fully running. 

Renjun sighs and presses the palms of his hands on his eyes. He's been reading and rewriting all the club contracts and budgets for the upcoming school festival for hours and he's barely even halfway through all the clubs. Normally, the school president would be with him but the president is currently sick and on his "death bed" (according to his cousin but the president's mom called earlier and said it was simply a fever and no one was on their death bed).

He folds one of the papers into a paper airplane and contemplates whether he should throw it across the room or not. He knows he'd be too lazy to stand up from his place to pick it up when it lands but he throws it at the direction of the door anyways. He watches it glide smoothly in the air and shrugs his shoulders when it landed, he could always pick it up later when he's leaving.

Renjun decides to continue his work a few minutes after staring at the small detective-themed Moomin miniature figure on his desk. He picks up one of the papers from the clubs that would be combining with each other and his eyes slightly widen in surprise when he sees the huge _Football and Arts_ on the front page. He didn't expect his club to combine with the school's football team, it didn't seem realistic at all not when their concept and theme for this year's festival is an Alice in Wonderland-like cafe.

It's not that the football team were rebellious and "gang like", they usual combine with the dramatics club every year for either a haunted house or a stage play. The sudden change was odd but welcome yet it made him nervous when he realizes that "he" was in the football club and they'll be working together on the said festival and they might (emphasize the word 'might') become acquaintances or maybe even friends. _Friends sound like a good idea? Don't you think so? It has a nice ring in it.._

He shakes his head and focuses on the task in his hands. That could wait later, Renjun tells himself as he checks off and lessens the budget a bit since it was higher than necessary and crosses off the weird suggestion of having a card soldier's head as a prop for the croquet design. He reads off the names of the people from the list and tries to find out which name belongs to the person he's looking for but drops the paper into the finished pile after he realizes that he doesn't even know the person's name at all.

Renjun sighs and picks up his phone from the bottom part of his backpack and scrunches his eyebrows when he sees 6 unread messages from the treasurer(and also the secretary) of the council.

**From: Donghyuck**  
_SOS JUNNIE PICK UP_  
_JUNNNNNNNNNNIEEEEEE PICK ME UPPPPP PICK ME EE E E_  
_even if u dont pick up ill tell u anyway lol_  
_friend needs help_  
_he got roped into helping ppl decorate their classroom ceiling bc hes tall and well he got dragged into an unfamiliar part of the building_  
_which is near to our office so i sent him there i tricked him by saying i was there even if wasnt lol pls help him out u live in the same area anyway_

**To: Donghyuck**  
_What._

**From: Donghyucj**  
_dont worry its just him gatorade boy ;)_

**To: Donghyuck**  
_Who is "Gatorade Boy"?_

**From: Donghyuck**  
_ull see and good luck vice president junjun~_  
_im also at president lees house so i cant help lmaoooo_  
_its up to u to help the kids out thanks!_

**To: Donghyuck**  
_What do you mean you are at President Lee's house?_  
_You were supposed to come back and help!_  
_LEE DONGHYUCK_

"I'm going to _curse_ you, Lee Donghyuck and make sure you go to school tomorrow with mismatched socks and shoes" Renjun hisses into his voice recorder and sends the voice message to Donghyuck. Later on, he's going to tell Jeno to switch out Donghyuck's socks at dorm and hide his indoor shoes from the boy tomorrow. "He's going to regret not telling me everything."

"Um.. Was I supposed to not hear that?"

Renjun whips his head quickly (surprisingly, there was no cracking sound and luckily, his neck did not break) and stares at the fluffy bright blue-colored hair popping out from their door. They stare at each other and Renjun's mouth almost drops onto the floor when he realizes the boy Donghyuck labeled as "gatorade boy" is in fact the boy Renjun wants to make friends with. The boy at the door slowly slips inside the room and bows at him and gives an awkward smile and Renjun smiles back while internally hoping his smile doesn't look painfully awkward.

They just stand and look at each other in a weird silence that Renjun wants to break but he doesn't know how. His eyes first registers that the kid is tall. Taller than most of the kids in his campus and his attention floats back to the bright blue fluffy hair and wonders how this kid got to color it in that shade when extremely bright colors aren't usually around in this school. He doesn't notice the boy asking a question and fidgeting nervously on his place as Renjun stays still and continues to stare into the top of his head.

"Uh, Mr. Hua-- I mean Vice President Mr.-- Wait no, Vice President Huang. Is my hair color not appropriate..? Will I get removed from the football team? Is this breaking the rules? Please tell me it's alright to have this hair color. No wait, I meant please tell me if it's okay to have this hair color. If it's not, I'd color and change it immediately just--"

The other student seemed like he was about to burst into tears and Renjun panicked. He didn't know if it was allowed but if the boy didn't get in trouble with the other teachers then it was fine. Renjun quickly raised his left hand and the other student closed his eyes as if he was ready to get hit and Renjun slightly frowned at that.

"No, I think your hair color is fine. After all, you haven't been sent to the dean for it right?" The other student reaches out and touches the tips of his bangs and nods, "Then it's alright but May I ask what brought you in here?" _Stupid Renjun. He's the one you're supposed to walk home with._

The other student's face slightly flushes when he heard the question. He scratches the back of his head and the bright blue hair bounces and reminds Renjun of the cotton candy animations Jaemin likes to do in his free time. 

"Do you.. know of a Lee Donghyuck? Ah no, stupid Jisung. He knows he's from the council. Of course, he knows a Lee Donghyuck," the other student shakes his head at his self and takes a deep breath and Renjun finds his habit of speaking to himself a bit adorable, "Donghyuck told me that he was here and he'd help me get home. I'm not familiar with this wing of the building and he told me he was here and he said he'll help-- ah no, Jisung you're being repetitive again!"

Renjun couldn't help smiling at the gatorade boy--who's name is apparently Jisung. He watches Jisung pick up the words he was trying to use and decides not to disturb the others' concentration and effort.

"Donghyuck told me he was here but he isn't.. He said a friend of him would help..?" Jisung nods at his own words, somehow satisfied of what he said, "Is his friend you Vice President Huang or is Jeno somewhere here..? Not that I mean you aren't his friend or you can't friends! I'm just making sure I don't assume anything and! Ah, I'm being noisy and the words I'm saying don't even make sense. I'm sorry."

Renjun shakes his head and picks up his bag from his chair. He leaves the papers in the President's cabinet and peeks at the Jisung from the corner of his eyes. Jisung was curiously watching was Renjun was doing and kept opening and closing his mouth. _Cute. He stumbles over his words. Kind of annoying in a way but it's endearing._

He heads over the door and opens it. Jisung stares at him with a confused look and Renjun holds back another smile at how cute the younger was. "Well, what are you waiting for? Shall we head out?"

Jisung's face visibily brightens and Renjun couldn't help but giggle as the taller boy quickly walks over to side. He locks the room and he guides the other through the building. He tells which way goes to the lobby and the shortcuts and how to go there. Jisung nods with a little bit of excitement and Renjun smiles, it's the first time he talked to someone who was excited to listen to him. Donghyuck wouldn't listen to him, Mark and Jeno would just nod with a understanding and gentle smile on their faces while Chenle and Jaemin would call him boring and whine for something to do. The change is quite nice, he tells himself.

They exit the school premises and he hears Jisung take a deep inhale, "Um, do you live that way going to the cafe or going to the bookstore because I live that way going to the cafe." Renjun wanted to say _I know you live that way Donghyuck told me so_ but that sounded quite stalker-ish even in his brain so he decided against saying it.

"I live in that area as well." Jisung smiles and nods at his answer and Renjun concludes that Jisung's cute eye smiles were infectious and pretty to look at. Jisung practically bounces in every step and Renjun is reminded of a third grader happily skipping their way home after a promise of ice cream and TV.

They walk in a comfortable silence, well, much more comfortable than the silence earlier anyways. It was quite obvious to Renjun that Jisung had questions to ask and Renjun as well, has questions to ask Jisung but he doesn't know how to word it out without sounding a bit too harsh on the newly made acquaintance.

"Wow, a kitten." Renjun stops when he hears Jisung's amazed voice. He turns around and sees the other steps away from him and crouching over and holding a small kitten in his palms, "Oh, you have a scratch on your belly." He watches Jisung place his bag on the pavement and fish out a box of band-aids with colorful and cartoon designs. He smiles at the choice of bandages and watches him put one over the small scratch at the kitten's belly.

Jisung pets the kitten's head and smiles when he sees the Winnie-the-Pooh designed band-aid cover the scratch. He puts the kitten on the ground and the kitten meows at him as if saying thank you and walks away into a backyard. Jisung waves at the kitten and freezes when he realizes he left Renjun. Renjun smiles at Jisung when he runs towards him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you. The kitten.." Renjun shushes Jisung with a wave and walks side-by-side. The silence hangs around and Renjun can almost see the familiar street of his house.

"So, Jisung." The other made a startled noise and Renjun held back a laugh, "How long have you been playing football?"

Jisung's ears perk up at the sound of the sport, "Since I was young! My father was a fan and my mom supported us whenever we went out to play. I didn't want to get in the school team because I'm.. weird with words as you probably notice. but around fifth grade, I meet Donghyuck and he encouraged me to join! I'm glad I did." Jisung talked animatedly about the sport and had matching hand gestures and the pitch of his voice stayed steady unlike earlier.

Renjun nods at every word and asks a few question which Jisung happily replied to. Jisung paused at some point to ask him about the council and art. Renjun told him the story of Jeno wrote his name on the candidates for Vice President just to fill in the position since they lacked on member in their party and he didn't expect to win. Jisung made a comment on how it's obvious Renjun would win because he's intelligent and responsible and he slightly flushes at the words.

Jisung also talked about his fondness for dancing and told Renjun on how he sulked for almost a month when he heard having three clubs weren't allowed. Renjun clocked his head to side, confused at how Jisung had already two clubs but still wanted to join another.

"Ah, that's because the other club I'm in is the radio club. Don't laugh! I don't talk at all.. I just fix the equipment. It was a requirement to join for a project and I forgot to erase my name after the project was finished and now, I'm a fixed member."

Jisung pouted at the memory and Renjun tiptoes and pinches his cheeks and coos at how cute the other was. Jisung's face turns a bit pink at the action and coughs that Renjun is the cute one because of their height gap and yelps when Renjun tickles(more like painfully and continuously poke at his extremely ticklish side) his stomach. After a few minutes of talking about random things, they arrive at Renjun's apartment.

"Oh wait, I should be the one walking you to your house." Renjun makes a move to continue walking down the street but Jisung tells him his house is just two blocks away and it's fine. 

Jisung plays with the tips of bangs and opens his mouth, "Vice President Huang, I'd like to ask a question."

"Please. Renjun is fine." Renjun says as he leans at the gate of his shared apartment complex with Chenle,.

"Renjun.. Renjun," Jisung tests the name and smiles at how it sounds like, "Is it fine if.. we walk home together from now on..? I mean! If you don't want it then it's okay! I just want to be friends with you and all and well um, I'm kind of awkward. Actually, scratch that I'm painfully awkward and this is kind of the only way I could talk to you since we have different schedules and all and the school festival is coming up but if you're busy then it's fine! And oh, I'm being annoying again." Jisung's voice trails off by the end of his sentence and he fidgets in his place.

Renjun couldn't hold back at how cute Jisung is and immediately assures the other that he wasn't laughing because Jisung's question is stupid. "You're really cute, you know?" Jisung's cheeks flush a pretty light pink, "Of course I'd like to walk with you home and did you forget? We have a combined stall for the festival. Our schedules would match perfectly and is it fine if we walk to school together too..? If it's too weird, it's fine."

The tips of Jisung's mouth curve into a bright smile and he nods at Renjun's words. They exchange numbers and enter their respective apartment complex. Renjun greets Chenle and Chenle raises his eyebrow at his friend but smiles when he peeks over Renjun's shoulder and sees him texting Jisung. Renjun watches Chenle rush into his own room and shrugs when his phone lights up.

\------

"OH MY GOD" Chenle squeals into the screen. His friends covering their ears at the high pitched squeals.

"Is there a reason why you called us for an urgent Skype meeting? Mark's kind of dying here." Jaemin points over at the bed where Mark is sitting down on, reading a calculus book even if he's sick.

"No one's dying, Minmin. Your cousin looks finer than Donghyuck. I'd think Donghyuck would be the sick one if I didn't know Mark had fever." Chenle ignored Donghyuck's 'hey' and cleared his throat, "Anyways, Renjun and Jisung exchanged phone numbers and when I peeked into his phone-"

"Peeking into someone's privacy isn't nice and appropriate." Jeno comments without looking up from his homework and Chenle waves him off.

"Okay, so I peeked into his phone and they're going to school together tomorrow? My baby's all grown up!" Chenle fake sobs into the screen and the others pause and screamed "what" in unison and Chenle rushes to answer their questions one by one from "I saw them from the window they were all blushing pink and hearts" to "No, Donghyuck. I don't know what curse Renjun is talking about."

While they were currently planning to set up the two for a proper date (which Jeno said wasn't necessary yet since they literally just acquainted themselves early and Mark agreed but no one ever listens to their opinions aside from Renjun and Jaemin occassionally), Renjun was fixing up his schedule and circle the date September 7th.

_September 7th_  
**Study with Jisung at the new cafe down the street! 10am-when we walk back home together**

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh my cute children. im going to try and post the jaeren and donghyuck+renjun (what is the ship name rip) later! im on a role with renjun fics lmao im posting the renle and marken last bc what is english i cant fix the wording of the markren one properly and the renle one needs heavy edited dont write fics when ur half asleep rip
> 
> if anyone wants to hmu with ideas or prompts pls do tell me in the comments!! or if u wanna be my mutual on twitter (my twt is filled with nct, pledis artists and yuehua trainees from pd101,, lol) or smth pls do tell me!!
> 
> everyone eat well and rest well! stay healthy!!


End file.
